


My Love Is Your Disease

by RegeneratingDegenerate, VagaryInNeverland



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, It is enough, M/M, Slash, Spideypool - Freeform, They have no superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegeneratingDegenerate/pseuds/RegeneratingDegenerate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagaryInNeverland/pseuds/VagaryInNeverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>INDEFINITELY ON HOLD</p><p>"Wade turned his head to look over at him, then his lips curled in a smile, just like Peter was doing. Peter wasn't scared of him, he didn't make fun of him. His baby face was the most authentic, true and kind face he'd seen since... since the day his skin - his life - changed"</p><p>(In this story Wade and Peter aren't superheroes and don't have powers, they're just normal people. All this is boyxboy so if you don't like that then don't read it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First of all, I wanted to say one important thing: this is my first Spideypool fic and my first English fic - yes, I'm from Italy, so if I do some (or lots of) mistakes, just forgive me.  
> This is a co-working story with @VagaryInNeverland, she wrote the first, then I the second and she edited mine, and so on.  
> This fanfiction will be also posted on Wattpad with the same title - just so you know.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Peter pulled on a hoodie and slung his bag over his shoulder. He ran down the stairs, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl as he headed for the door.  
"Wait! Peter! An apple is not breakfast. You can't start school on an empty stomach. "  
"I don't have time. I'm running late." Peter said looking at his parents in desperation.  
"Tony, tell your son he needs to eat more, no wonder he's so skinny." Steve said sounding worried  
"He's fine. Go on, Peter. Make sure you have a big lunch though. Here's $20. Buy whatever you want, okay?" Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes lovingly as Peter grinned, kissed them both on the cheek and ran off yelling thanks over his shoulder. Peter skidded into school and sighed, he may as well have stayed for that breakfast, he was already late. The halls were empty, well they were until Flash and his friends turned the corner, their faces lighting up in sick pleasure when they saw him.  
"Hey, I'm not looking for a fight. I just need to get to class." Peter said as they walked closer. He put his palms out towards them, the universal sign of surrender  
"I'll just head off to class, okay?" He said trying to ignore the way his heart seemed to have crawled up into his throat.  
  
Wade pulled the hood up on his hoodie as he walked through the halls. He hated school, there was already enough judging looks and whispers without his...condition... on top of it all. He saw the way they pointed, the way their eyes widened when they saw the angry looking red and pink scars that covered his skin. He hated school, there was a reason he'd already been expelled from two schools. The bell had already gone but he wasn't in class yet since he'd had a meeting with the principal who warned him that 'no funny business will be tolerated'. Wade turned the corner when he saw him. A boy with brown hair, hazel eyes and the worlds biggest baby face. He had his palms up towards three other big, intimidating guys as he said something to them. Suddenly one of them swung, landing a punch to the boys stomach as he doubled over, then another brought his knee up into the boys face. Wade felt his blood boil as he ran towards them. If there was one thing he hated more than school, it was a bully.  
  
Peter tried not to cry out when the first punch came but it was almost impossible. Then a knee came up, smashing into Peter's eye. He swore under his breath, there was no way he could convince his dad's that he'd been injured in another skating accident. Somebody swept his legs out from under him and a foot came down hard on his ribs in a way that forced the air from his lungs. He coughed and spluttered, expecting another hit but it never came. What did come was the familiar sound of someone being beaten up, however this time, it wasn't him. Peter sat up, clutching his ribs and watching in surprise and awe. The kid was wearing a dark red hoodie (the hood was drawn so at forward it was impossible to see his face properly) and a pair of jeans. The boy hit Flash over the head and he went down just like his other two friends.  
"Who are you?" Peter asked, coughing a little and wincing.  
"I'm wade. You okay, baby boy?" The boy -Wade- asked and Peter turned scarlet at the nickname.  
"I- I'm fine. And my names Peter, not baby boy." Peter stammered trying not to wince at the pain.  
"You're a terrible liar, want to tell me where it hurts?" He asked and Peter shifted awkwardly. The hood fell back a little and suddenly Peter could see the painful looking scars that were spread across his skin. Peter wondered how the boy had gotten scars like that, wondered if it was painful for him, it certainly looked like it was. He realised he was staring when the other boy shifted uncomfortably.  
"Sorry. Just... That looks painful." Peter mumbled and the boy hesitated, frowning before shaking his head.  
"Where does it hurt?" Wade repeated and Peter bit his lip anxiously.  
"My ribs. It's fine though." Peter said and before he could even protest Wade had lifted both his shirt and hoodie up to his armpits.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Peter hissed, not missing the way Wade stared at his chest a little too long before shaking his head  
"Do you not own any food or something? Did you not drink your milk and eat your crusts when you were a kid?" Wade asked as he lifted a hand to gently probe Peter's ribs. Peter sucked in a breath and winced when Wade's fingers brushed over the hurt area.  
"That's what I'm doing. Don't worry, they aren't broken, just bruised." Wade said pulling his hand away and letting Peter's shirt fall back down into place.  
"Thanks, then." Peter said tilting his head to the side a bit as he smiled a little at Peter "I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" Peter asked curiously and Wade nodded.  
"Yea, baby boy, I'm new. I'd best be off now, getting expelled from three schools just won't do." Wade said with a small smirk as he turned on his heel and walked away, humming to himself. Peter felt his cheeks heat up again. Baby boy, why did he keep calling him such an embarrassing nickname. Peter couldn't help but wonder what Wade had done to be expelled from his other two schools, what had he gotten himself into? Peter thought with a sigh as he headed for his first class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, people! The other co-worker (VagaryInNeverland) and I (RegeneratingDegenerate) are sooo happy for the feedback you gave us, so thank you so much. Here I leave you the second chapter, written by me and edited by VagaryInNeverland (I love that girl and her patience). Hope you enjoy it!  
> P.s. I apologize again for my English 

The day had begun in the wrong way. Peter could feel his eye hurting even under the bandage that the nurse had put over it – once he'd gotten to his class, the history teacher forced him to go to the infirmary.  
It wasn't enough that the moron, Flash with his idiotic friends had beaten him up and it wasn't enough that he was still in pain. Now he was coming home, with those obtrusive white bandages around his head, his dads would be worried to death – Tony was probably going to be furious.  
  
Meanwhile, Wade had had the most boring day of school ever. Well, except for that first little fight that he'd bumped into after his meeting with the principal. Wade hated school for a variety of reasons, but Miss Constance – the matron of the orphanage where Wade lived – had given him one last chance to start studying, since he was wasting the centres money.  
  
"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Tony yelled, his face turning purple with rage. Then he remover the bandage from Peter's head so that he could see the nasty bruise beneath it. Tony snarled, furiously.  
Peter ducked his head and then shook it, kindly telling him to calm down and that he was okay.  
"Somebody already took care of them." started the 16 year old brunette. "I mean, he didn't killed them, he just-"  
"Killed them who? Can anyone help me, please?" Steve said as he walked into the hallway, hidden behind a pile of books which he consequently let fall to the floor the second his eyes settled on his adoptive son's tormented face. "What the hell is that, Peter? Who did this to you? Who the heck dared?".  
Peter rolled his eyes annoyed, and made a little disappointed sound while his father put his hands on either side of his face.  
"Dad, please, it's okay. As I was saying, some weird guy taught them a lesson."  
He loved his parents, he really did, they were kind of adorable. Peter was so thankful to have such understanding, loving parents and for the attention they gave to him every single day since the day they had adopted him. But sometimes he needed independence, he needed to be left alone, he was sixteen, not six.  
"I don't care, Peter. What's going on? I want to know – who did this to my little boy?" Steve's eyes skipped from Tony's face to Peter's. "I'm going to talk to the principal, tomorrow".  
The teenager's eyes widened at that words.  
"No, you're not!" he yelled, impulsively before he corrected himself, "I mean, you can't do it... or Wade will be in trouble, I don't want him to be expelled again!"  
"Wade Wilson did this to you?!" Steve could not believe what he was hearing.  
"No, he didn't! He saved me, but he still fought them and he'll get into trouble for that. We have to thank him, because if it wasn't for him I'd be in even worse shape." Peter tried to explain.  
Tony raised up an eyebrow. "Are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on here?".  
  
Wade got out of the shower, wrapping his wet body with a white, soft towel. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His skin completely ruined and covered with scars and little marks. He couldn't even stand to see his reflection, to see his skin, his head free from hair. He was ugly. He heard people whispering when they saw him, and he hated himself even more than he hated all of them.  
Wade didn't have a family anymore, since his mom died when he was only six. Her death left him alone with his so-called father who didn't even deserve to be called a father. His life completely sucked.  
Wade got used to loneliness, it was both his best friend and worst enemy.  
He was a troublemaker, a screwed up mess. He broke all the rules, never listened to anyone, not even Constance. The only thing that calmed him down somehow, was the discovery of his cancers.  
  
"Dad, do you know why Wade's skin is reduced like that?" Peter asked Steve, during the dinner.  
Steve swallowed down before answer his son's question.  
"I think you may find that out for yourself. He would never ever explain to a stranger, but I think you should try to be his friend. I told you earlier that he is one of our guys at the orphanage, did I?"  
Peter nodded his head yes.  
"He's had a tragic history, he's grown up alone, without role models like a mother or a father. He's very... weird, like you said before, but not in a bad way. He's alone and he doesn't have any real friends. I don't know why he seems to want to be on his own. I think... maybe you should try to be his friend, you know, I think he needs someone. He really does."  
Peter was listening to his father words, while he remembered Wade's face hidden under the hoodie, Wade's hands, his light touch against Peter's aching ribs. The way that boy turned cold after Peter stared at him. Peter knew there was something more to the boy than met the eye. A part of him was saying that this was terrible idea but a larger part of him couldn't get those big brown eyes out of his mind.  
"Could you try, Pete? This would be a big help for him and for the orphanage... he's in a bad place right now but he's not a bad guy. It's just that sometimes he does bad things..." Steve was only making Peter's curiosity grow as he talked about the boy, about Wade Wilson. Peter tightened his jaw, his face taking on a look of determination. Peter smiled at his father.  
"I want to try. Everyone deserves a chance, don't they?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say a massive thank you for all the views, comments and kudos. And I want to thank again my wonderful e patient co-worker, that accepted to write this story with me. ♥♥♥  
> Enjoy your reading!

Wade sat down on the bus seat, knowing that nobody would sit next to him, nobody wanted to sit next to the freaky kid with the weird skin. The seats slowly filled up, there were two empty seats (not including the one next to Wade) and two more students to get on the bus. Wade watched as a girl with long blonde hair got on, her eyes quickly scanning the bus, resting on Wade for a moment, before she walked to the empty pair of seats.  
  
Peter walked onto the bus and looked for an empty seat, there were two. One was next to a girl he's liked once, Gwen. Peter's eyes widened a bit when he realised the boy sitting next to the other spare seat was none other than Wade. Peter started walking, stopping next to the seats.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"a voice asked and Wade was suddenly painfully aware of the presence next to his seat. He looked up in surprise only to see the gorgeous boy from the other day, the one from the fight.  
"S-sure?" Wade asked uncertainly and Peter smiled shyly before sitting down.  
"It's Wade, right? From yesterday?" Peter asked even though he already knew the answer.  
"Yea. You're Peter." Wade said softly and Peter nodded. There was a few moments of awkward silence as Wade stared out the window and Peter stared at his hands.  
"You said you'd been expelled from two other schools?" Peter asked and Wade nodded.  
"Yea, apparently you have to actually go to class to stay enrolled in school." Wade said "Also this one time I knocked of my principals wig. We all thought it was real hair, turns out he had male pattern baldness. That didn't go down too well." Wade said with a shrug and Peter laughed so hard that his ribs hurt. When he looked up Wade had half a smile on his scarred face, a smile that made Peter grin even more.  
"Hey, I saw you walking ahead of me this morning, I was going to say something but you had headphones in and looked kind of busy. Do you think, maybe we could walk to school together sometimes?" Peter asked.  
  
Wade felt amazement bloom in his chest, Peter actually wanted to walk with him? He noticed he'd zoned out for a moment and looked over to see Peter chewing on his lip and fiddling with his hands be nervously.  
"Really?" Wade asked trying to ignore the part of him that worried that this was all some cruel joke, trying to keep his voice from shaking.  
"Y-yea. If that's ok with you? I mean, you don't have to. I don't want to force you into anything." Peter rambled looking anxious.  
"No, no. I would love to." Wade said softly and Peter relaxed, breaking into an easy smile that made Wade smile a little himself. If Peter could stand hanging out with him, could smile at him like that, look at him without scowling, then maybe he wasn't as disgusting as he thought?  
  
~The Next Morning~  
Wade could feel the doubt setting in. He could feel that familiar self-loathing and disgust returning. Peter didn't like him after all. It really had all been some joke, some rouse or trick. He kicked at an empty can on the ground, watching it bounce away with a loud sound. He's just made up his mind to leave, he couldn't face school or the chance of running into Peter, of seeing him smile cruely or make some remark, he'd just skip today. Wade knew it might get him kicked out and that would also get him kicked out of the orphanage but he didn't really care. He picked up his bag and turned to leave.  
"Wade!" A voice shouted out and he turned to see Peter, running across the road and only just managing to avoid being hit by a dozen cars. His face was red and he was panting as he skidded to a halt in front of a stunned Wade.  
"You waited for me?" He asked sounding surprised and Wade nodded.  
"Thank you. That was really kind, you didn't have to do that. I'm so sorry that I'm so late, oh god and I made you late to school too." Peter said looking guilty.  
"It's fine. I've never been much good at maths anyway." Wade said with a tentative smile and Peter grinned.  
"C'mon. I know a shortcut." Peter said happily and Wade followed after him as they faced down the street leaving a string of disgruntled faces in their wake.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeere is - FINALLY - chapter number FOUR! I (RegeneratingDegenerate) am really happy of your comments and that you enjoy this (very very big) work with @VagaryInNeverland, the sweetest, kindest and the most patient overseas girl that I have the pleasure to know. I would like, once more, to apologize for my english (cause I'm from Italy *sigh*).  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too, written by me.  
> :*

Wade laid his head down on the desk and covered his eyes with an arm. He just hated maths. In fact, he wasn't much good at maths and he finds it boring too.  
His intention was to take a little nap, since he didn't understand anything of what the teacher was talking about. Logarithms, logarithmic functions...  
'What the hell' he thought.  
Then, a paper airplane hit him in the head which was covered with the hood of his sweater. On one of the wings, there was a little message:  
'Look at your phone, Wadey.' He took his phone from the pocket of his hoodie and unlocked it. There was a text from Peter.  
  
**From Peter:** you seem very interested in maths.  
**To Peter:** easy and fun. I love maths. -.-  
**From Peter:** hahah poor you. Mmh, maybe someone needs a tutor. Do you?  
**To Peter:** I need a miracle, Petey.  
**From Peter:** nah. whaddya say we study together? I can help you, if you want...  
**To Peter:** you're my guardian angel!  
  
Wade turned his head to look over at him, then his lips curled in a smile, just like Peter was doing. Peter wasn't scared of him, he didn't make fun of him. His baby face was the most authentic, true and kind face he'd seen since... since the day his skin – his life - changed. People always judged him; they were disgusted or afraid of him. They acted like he wasn't human, ignoring the fact that he had a heart, had feelings. Peter was... different to everyone.  
Wade didn't want to have unreal expectations or illusions but he needed someone by his side. He needed someone who cared about him, someone to listen to him, or to look into his empty eyes, someone to have fun with. Wade needed a friend.  
  
When the last bell rang, Wade walked Peter back home. They'd been talking the entire time, finding out lots of things about each other. Wade's favorite food was chimichanga, while Peter's was,without a doubt, pizza. Wade loved to play hockey and Peter loved photography.  
  
Once they arrived, Peter looked at Wade.  
"Why don't you stay? I mean, for lunch. We can do some maths, in the afternoon. Or... we can shoot some hoops, or play some Xbox...".  
Wade stared at his own hands, then scratched his head, looking back at him.  
"I don't know if I can... I should ask Miss Constance for permission".  
"My dad will call her! C'mon, lets have some fun!" Peter joined his hands, then added "Pleeease?"  
Wade grinned and nodded  
"Okay, okay. I'll stay with you, baby boy."  
  
~ Some hours later ~  
After an intense hour of "stupid" (in Wade's opinion) math exercises, the two teenagers took a little break. They were lying on Peter's bed, looking at the ceiling.  
"When I was a kid I hated rice. To convince me to eat it, dad told me that each grain of rice held the life of one Chinese kid, and if I didn't eat any of it then the kids would die" Peter said while a smirk formed on Wade's face. Wade rolled on his side, looking at Peter. "I guess you've saved the Chinese population!" Wade said with a sarcastic tone and they both laughed.  
"You're a pretty good kid" Wade added sweetly, touching the tip of Peter's nose. After a long, silent while, Peter put his hand against the older's chin.  
"Wade... why is your skin... uhm..." he pause as he searched for the right words.  
"Disgusting? Repulsive?" Wade said, a bit gun-shy. He sat down, turning his back on Peter.  
"No, no, no! Wade, that's not what I meant!" Peter tried to explain, tentatively laying a hand on Wade's shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, I just..."  
Wade stood up and put his school stuff in his back-pack.  
"It's okay. I should probably go home, thank you for your time and give my thanks to Tony for the lunch" Wade ignored Peter's attempts to apologize and left his room with one last  
"See you tomorrow".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! I'm sorry but I had problems with my laptop, so I was not able to post.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Peter shrugged his bag on as he tried to ignore the look his parents exchanged. Steve opened his mouth to speak but Peter cut him off.  
"I gotta get to school." He said, internally wincing at how moody he sounded, he'd become a stereotypical grumpy teenager.  
"You okay, Peter?" Tony called out just before he reached the door. Peter sighed, his shoulders dropping.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Steve asked and Peter turned to face them, leaning against the front door.  
"I hurt somebody, I didn't mean to. I got too close and he freaked out, I've tried apologising but he won't listen and he avoids me like the plague. How do I fix it?" Peter asked, his voice cracking slightly and verging on desperate. Steve looked over at Tony and smiled warmly. Tony laughed softly.  
"Same thing happened to me once too." Steve said glancing over at Tony "I, like you, have always been one to talk openly about my feelings but not everybody is good at that. When people feel threatened some let others in and some shut them out."  
"So how did you make it right?" Peter asked anxiously  
"I learnt how to talk to him without words. I told him what he needed to know in his own language, I showed him how much I cared instead of just saying it." Steve said and Peter's forehead crinkled as though he was in deep thought before he nodded firmly.  
"I need to go. Thanks. I'll see you after school." Peter said  
"Love you." Steve called after  
"Love you too!" Peter yelled back before dashing away.  
  
Wade heard the footsteps following him, he turned a corner and the another before he took action. He spun around, face to face with Flash and his gang.  
"Can I help you?" Wade asked snarkily and Flash grinned.  
"Freak." He said, spitting the word out like it was a foul taste in his mouth. Wade tried not to flinch  
"Are you trying to pick a fight?"  
"Nope, I'm just telling it how it is, monster. I've seen you, seem how disgusting you are. You're repulsive, you make me want to be sick, just thinking of your skin makes my skin crawl. You're an ugly, pathetic, stupid monster and that's all you'll ever be. Your so hideous even Parker couldn't stand you." Flash said noticing the crowd that had started to gather. He grinned, everything was going just the way he wanted it to. Wade could feel his anger rising, especially when Flash mentioned Parker and he couldn't help but flinch, he knew Flash saw it too. Wade had felt horrible, worse than he'd ever felt, since that incident with Peter. Wade was not in the mood to out up with anything like this today, he couldn't handle it. But Flash was relentless.  
"Even the lamest kid in the school rejected you. You're a stain on the human race, you're a leech, sucking the life out of everyone around you, you're a worthless piece of shit, and that's all you'll ever be." Flash tainted, and finally, finally, Wade broke and he swung his fist which collided with Flash's nose in a mess of blood and shouts and breaking bones.  
  
Wade had his hands shoved into his pockets and his hood pulled all the way up as he sat slumped in the uncomfortable, little, plastic, waiting chair. The lady at the front office was watching him with piercing eyes as though daring him to try something, he felt like there was a high probability that if he tried to leave she might just jump up and tie him down to the chair herself. Finally the door to the principals office opened and Flash came out, still clutching tissues to his nose feebly. He made a noise of pain and the headmaster fawned over him while Flash grinned at Peter triumphantly. Once Flash had left the office area, earning a bout of sympathetic looks from the evil, front office lady, the principal turned to Wade with narrowed eyes.  
"Come in, mr Wilson." She said pronouncing his name carefully and Wade winced, she was going to give him hell. He followed her into her office and sat down in the chair in front of her desk while she sat behind the desk.  
"Mr Thompson says this is the second fight that you've been involved in, is that true?" She asked  
"Yes, but-" he said trying to explain himself before she cut him off.  
"You have been expelled from two schools now Mr Wilson. I know of your situation, if you are expelled from this school too your place at the orphanage will be taken away, do you intend for that to happen?" She asked and Wade shook his head quickly.  
"Well it appears that way to me. You have been at this school for just over a week and you've already been in two fights, this is unacceptable. I have every mind to expel you right here and now." She said just as her intercom beeped.  
"What is it?" She asked sharply  
"Mr Parker is here to see you. Says it's important and involves the current predicament." The lady from the office said through the speaker. Wade felt a pang of pain in his heart when he heard Peter's name.  
"Send him in." The headmistress replied before taking her finger off the button so that she could no longer be heard.  
"Mr Wilson, we will continue this discussion in a moment, you will wait outside." She ordered. Wade left, walking past Peter but purposefully avoiding the other boys eyes. He wondered what Peter was there to say. Maybe he was going to ask the principal to expel Wade once and for all.  
"Mr Parker, it's a pleasure, have a seat." The principal said with a smile and Peter nodded as he sat down, a strained smile on his face.  
"Am I correct in assuming you're currently thinking of expelling Wade?" He asked and the principal looked hesitant.  
"Yes, Mr Wilson has been in two fights already and-"  
"The first fight Wade was involved in purely because he was saving me from being beaten up and I can guarantee that Flash Thompson started the second fight." Peter interrupted and the principal looked surprised but still set on her course of action.  
"Mr Wilson has a history of bad behaviour. I accepted him into the school on the condition he didn't get involved in any fights." The principal said and Peter narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm the best student in my year level after Gwen Stacey, am I correct?" Peter asked  
"Yes, indeed you are."  
"It would be a real blow then if I were to leave this school, wouldn't it?"  
"What are you saying, Mr Parker."  
"If you expel Wade then I'll quit this school, and believe me, I am not bluffing and I hope you don't try to either because I have seen the kids in my year, you can't afford to lose me." Peter said with a strong voice and the principal stared up at him in surprise. There was a moment of tense silence as they eyed each other up, the principal trying to gauge how serious he was and Peter trying to determine whether she would relent or not.  
  
The door opened and the principal poked her head out.  
"Mr Wilson, if you could please join us." She called out and Wade pushed down his nervousness as he entered the room. Peter was twisted around in his chair to look at him, a vulnerable and soft look on his face.  
"Am I expelled?" Wade asked not even bothering to sit down.  
"No...You are extremely lucky to have Mr Parker as a friend, Mr Wilson. However if you throw the first punch in a fight ever again even Mr Parker's threats to quit the school will not be enough to stop me from expelling you. This is your final warning, however, I've been made aware of Flash Thompson's...ways... And if it is necessary to defend yourself you will not be expelled for doing so." The principal said and and Wade turned to look at Peter with wide eyes, Peter threatened to quit school just to help him?  
"Thank you. Now both of you, off to class." The principal instructed.  
  
They were halfway to class when Wade stopped walking.  
"What's wrong?" Peter asked  
"You shouldn't have done that."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I could've handled it on my own." Wade said with a cold edge  
"I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry, okay? Besides, I got you into trouble before the least I could do was get you out of it now." Peter said  
"But why? Why are you doing this?" Wade demanded angrily  
"Because I care." Peter yelled in frustration.  
"What?" Wade asked, his voice soft and vulnerable.  
"I care about you, Wade. I don't want to see you hurt or upset or alone." Peter said honestly and Wade looked away.  
"Thank you...for helping me." He mumbled and Peter smiled a little.  
"Come on. We've got some math to catch up on." Peter said and wade scowled.  
"I hate math." He mumbled and Peter laughed as they walked towards their class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to apologise for being late, I assure you that @VagaryInNeverland and I do the best we can for this fanfiction.  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter I have written and my awesome co-author has edited (and then erased instead of coping it ahahah I love her anyway!).  
> Let us know if you like it, or if you have any ideas for this story by leaving comments / kudos! :*

"Don't ever forget to turn off the gas, don't open this door unless you hear our voice from the outside and..." Steve had been repeating the same warnings since Wade came home with Peter – an hour ago.  
"Steve, we have to go unless we want to miss our flight" Tony interrupted him, then he turned his head to look at the two kids, popping up the index finger, with the 'no buts' look: "No bullshit in my house-"  
"TONY!"  
"...no parties, no weed, no drugs, no naked women. Do your homeworks guys, watch the tv or whatever" Tony was literally pushing Steve out, with their baggage.  
"I love you, Peter! Be careful!" Steve said, before Tony finally pushed him out of the door.  
  
It was the first time Steve and Tony had left Peter home alone – well, he was with Wade - and Steve was very, very, very concerned and anxious about his son being alone for the weekend. But Peter was a good boy, a responsible kid with a head on his shoulders, he didn't smoke, didn't drink alcohol, didn't give him and Tong any real worries. And this made Steve feel better.  
Peter smiled at his dads, shaking a hand up in the air in a goodbye: "Bon voyage! Have fun Pop and dad!" he said, before he closed the door.  
  
Tony slapped softly his husband's butt then got closer to kiss his cheek, as they moved to the car. "They will be okay. Just enjoy our little holyday and relax, for once. Okay?"  
"Fine... After all, it is our anniversary!"  
  
Peter knew it was Steve and Tony's anniversary, and he wanted them to take a break from works and from all their preoccupations, he wanted them to just spend the weekend relaxing and thinking only about themselves. He would have been okay on his own, but that didn't matter because he was with Wade. They had two and a half days to spend together, doing everything they wanted to without adults yelling at them or that idiot of Flash around.  
"Is this heaven?" Wade asked with a grin that made Peter chuckle.  
Peter felt like himself with that boy around. He wasn't a geek, wasn't lame, wasn't the son of two gays; he was just Peter. Even if they'd only known each other a little while. They were way close, even if sometimes Wade retreated into himself and became as prickly as a hedgehog. Peter understood him. He knew Wade hadn't had an easy childhood and youth. He knew people was scared of him because of his ruined, scarred skin, and because he had a bad reputation. He knew Wade was alone (and he felt alone) and was judged, like a monster. So, Peter could understand the fact that Wade could be distant sometimes. He had to gain his trust, didn't he?  
Now that they were all alone, Wade took off his zipped up hoodie so that just his white t-shirt was left, the t-shirt emphasized his muscles. But what made Peter smile, was that Wade didn't seem ashamed of having his skin uncovered in his – Peter's - presence.  
"I guess we'll have a lot of fun, my bad boy" said Peter, hitting Wade's fist with his own.  
  
For dinner, they ordered a pizza – pepperoni pizza for Peter and a cheese pizza for Wade – and some French fries with two cokes. They ate while sitting on the rug, in front of the TV as they stole pizzas from each other boxes and played with the fries, hitting each other with them.  
They talked a lot, taking turns telling some funny story about their past. Peter found out that Wade was a nerdy game player, he loved TV series, had a fixation with Adidas shoes and a crush on Mexican food. But in return, he told him something about himself, things like how he loved maths and hated physical education, hated bugs and splatter movies and all types of violence. They talked and talked, until...  
"OH MY GOSH, PETEY! Look! There's a giant cockroach on your shoulder!" Wade shouted, pointing his index finger against him, making Peter scream.  
Wade was laughing so hard while Peter yelled and flailed around quickly, trying to swipe off the little disgusting animal (that did not even actually exist.) When he realized it was just a mean joke, he grabbed a pillow from the couch and hit Wade in the face as hard as he could, than his expression turned angry and offended. "DON'T YOU DARE DO IT EVER AGAIN, WADE WILSON, OR I SWEAR YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"  
Wade couldn't stop laughing, his hands grabbed his painful stomach.  
"You should have seen your face, baby boy!" Wade wiped off the tears from his cheeks, looking at the mad mug of Peter's. He suddenly wanted to kiss it which caused his smirk to fall right off his mouth.  
"Wade. I said don't do it again. I swear I'm going to kill you the next time" Peter threatened, with his blushing cheeks.  
Why was Wade staring at him with that serious expression?  
"Earth to Wade. What's up, gorilla?" Peter said sweetly, softly hitting the tip of Wade's nose.  
Wade shook his head and then grinned at the boy, trying to acting normal and forget those feeling. "I'm so happy to be here with you, Petey boy" Wade admitted, but then, to break that moment of pleasant awkwardness, he took a fry covered with ketchup and painted a line of it across Peter's face.  
"This is for the pillow!". He exclaimed  
  
For the rest of the night, they didn't do anything, except play videogames. It was late at night as the clock ticked over to 2.49 a.m. when they decided to try to sleep. They were in Peter's bedroom, the light was on, everything was quiet. They didn't even talk. Maybe they were just tired, they'd had a lot of fun that night.  
Peter took off his shirt, while Wade was searching for his pajamas inside his backpack. The older boy raised his eyes to look over at Peter and he hid a little smirk. He found Peter sexy, even if had no important muscles, even if he was not that tall. He was a normal 16 years old teenager, with a perfect, pure skin, and he found him sexy and cute at the same time.  
Wade just moved his eyes away, not wanting to intimidate the younger boy.  
Wade sat on Peter's bed, next to him, even though Peter was standing. Peter looked at him sweetly. "Do you want me to leave? I mean, while you..."  
Wade knew Peter wanted to give him plenty of time and space. So he lifted his arms in the air, and stared at the boy, saying "Take it off", to let him know he was okay with it. He was not ashamed in front of Peter. There was something in Peter's eyes that made Wade feel okay with his skin.  
Peter couldn't hold back a smile of happiness. He took Wade's t-shit by the hem, then slowly took it off, letting Wade's head out of it. Wade gently took his t-shirt back, holding it against his chest, but not in an attempt to hide himself. He smiled at Peter's curious look.  
Peter wanted nothing more than to touch and hug his friend, in that moment. His muscles were scarred but, despite that, he really looked wonderful. He was unique and distinctive. He knew that there could be one only Wade and no one like him, no one as beautiful, cute and hot as him.  
Peter softly caressed Wade's shoulder.  
"I think you're the most beautiful boy I have ever seen, Wade" he said sincerely, without thinking of the consequences.  
"Yeah, you're not so bad too, Petey" Wade just joked, but he really thought it.  
Peter rolled his eyes to the ceiling, but he was glad for his words.  
  
"Okay. Time to sleep."  
"Do you think I can sleep with you, baby boy?" asked Wade, taking on his pajama's pants. "Uhm, I mean – next to you, you know..."  
Peter laughed hard, sliding a hand onto Wade's cheek.  
"I don't believe my eyes, Wade Wilson is blushing! This is fucking unbelievable!"  
Wade pushed him down against the bed and suffocated him with a pillow.  
"Shut up, you little evil idiot. I'm gonna bite you next time you try to tease me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this week I'm posting the chapter!! Getting a bit wild here guys :P (My lovely co-authors computer broke so until she can get a new one I guess I'll be posting but don't worry we're still writing the chapters and everything like normal) Thank you guys so much for all your lovely comments and for the reads and kudos'. I hope you all like this chapter!

Peter groaned as he slid backwards off the couch, his head hitting the floor with a dull thunk.  
"You okay there, Petey pie?" Wade asked, revelling in the pink tinge that adorned Peter's cheeks as a result of the nickname  
"I'm bored. I like maths and even I'm sick and tired of it. I can't believe you're still going." Peter said sounding amazed as he looked over to where Wade was sitting. Wade laughed sharply.  
"You thought I was still doing maths? Nah, I stopped over an hour ago, I've just been on tumblr and snapchat the entire time." Wade said and Peter let out a snort of amusement.  
"Or course you have been. Ok, well if neither of us want to do homework anymore then let's do something fun!" Peter said, his eyes lighting up as he sat up eagerly, bouncing off the couch and sitting next to Wade on the floor.  
"Like what?" Wade asked looking amused by Peter's antics.  
"Anything, I'm in an odd mood today, I honestly think I'd be up for just about anything. Something we wouldn't normally do." Peter said and a smirk slipped onto Wade's face. Usually Peter would have started to get suspicious around now but he really was in an odd mood today, he could do anything.   
"Wait here." Wade said and he dashed to Peter's room to get something from his bag.

When Wade returned he held up a small tin case, sitting down to next to Peter he flipped it open, watching Peter's reaction carefully.  
"I-is that weed?" Peter asked with wide eyes as he looked up at Wade, he had not expected that. Wade nodded  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, we could always play some video games or-" wade began, he didn't ever want to pressure Peter into a choice he wouldn't have made otherwise.   
"No! I...I want to." Peter said nervously as Wade smiled.  
"Come on, we should probably sit somewhere outside or near a window, got anywhere comfy like that?" Wade asked and Peter nodded. He led Wade to the study room.   
"There's a window seat, we can just crack the window open and it'll be fine." 

Peter blinker over at Wade.  
"My mouth feels funny." He mumbled  
"Dry?" Wade asked and Peter nodded as Wade passed over a bottle of water.  
"This is nice. Sitting here with you." Peter said with a dopey smile.  
"That your or the weed talking?" Wade asked with a small smile  
"Most definitely the weed." Peter said seriously and Wade let out a snort of laughter.  
"Look at that cloud. It's...clouds are so under-appreciated...they're so white and fluffy and...fluffy." Peter said distractedly and Wade tried to keep from laughing to obviously. He imagined he'd been the same the first time he'd had weed too but it was still hilarious to watch.  
"I love clouds." Peter said breathily  
"Really?" Wade asked sarcastically as he laughed some more when Peter nodded.  
"But not as much as I love you. You're warm and cuddly and nice. That's better than a cloud. Wade, I love you more than I love clouds." Peter said as he wrapped an arm around Wade's shoulder.   
"Alright, kid, I love you more than a cloud too." Wade said with a chuckle as a quick kiss to Peter's forehead. Wade wished this could be his life, wished it could be a series of "I love you"s and kisses to foreheads but Peter was young and Wade dated he was even sure of his sexuality, they'd never talked about it but Wade suspected Peter didn't have much, if any, experience with relationships. Wade pushed his thoughts aside, this was something to think about when he was alone, right now he would just enjoy the time he had with Peter.

Peter heard the font door close and a familiar voice call out a greeting.  
"I thought they weren't gonna be home until tomorrow." Wade said in alarm and Peter coughed as he nodded, quickly throwing the joint out the window and trying to fan away the traces of smoke that remained. Peter stood up, walking towards the study door when Tony walked in.  
"Hey, Peter, we came home early because Steve got so worried about you being on your own and I had an idea for a project I wants to try out. How was your weekend? I see you didn't burn the house down." Tomy said with a relaxed laugh and Peter nodded trying to get his weed infected brain to catch up.  
"Good. It was nice." He mumbled doing his best to pronounce everything clearly.   
"What's wrong? You seem strange." Tony said suspiciously and then he paused, leaning slightly closer mad taking a breath in.  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Peter Parker, were you smoking weed?" Tony asked and Peter's silence was answer enough.   
"Oh Christ, and I thought you were better than that. What were you thinking?" Tony yelled and Peter flinched. He didn't notice Wade's presence until he was standing by his side.   
"I'm sorry, Mr Stark, this was my idea and my fault. It was irresponsible and disrespectful and I'm very sorry to have caused this. But really, it wasn't Peter's fault at all. You shouldn't get angry at him." Wade said and Tony narrowed his eyes at him while Peter gaped at him.  
"This was your idea, your weed?" Tony asked and Wade nodded  
"I want you out of my house, right now." Tony said coldly and Wade slumped a little as he nodded.  
"I'll just go grab my stuff. I really am sorry." Wade said   
"Dad! Stop! He's my friend, you can't just kick him out!" Peter shouted indignantly once Wade had left the room  
"That boy is no longer allowed in this house. You can have your other friends over, but not him." Tony said sternly  
"This isn't fair." Peter said quietly  
"No, this is fair, it would still be fair if I said you weren't allowed to have any friends over, this is generous. You'll still see him at school but only your other friends are allowed over." Tony said; he hated having to tell Peter off, hated upsetting him but he could never forgive himself if he let Peter get up to the same sort of stuff he used to.   
"You can still invite over your other friends." Tony said hoping Peter would see the good side of the situation.   
"What other friends? I don't have any other friends. I'm the nerd with two dads, I'm a freak, he's the only one who even talks to me. He is my only friend." Peter said, his voice breaking as he pushed past his father and ran down the hall. 

Tony cursed and sat down wearily on a chair just as Steve walked in.  
"What's wrong with Peter? He was really upset, I asked him what's wrong and he said to ask you. What happened?" Steve asked gently.  
"Peter has friends, right?"  
"Well of course he does, he's Peter, how could he not have friends. I mean, obviously, he has Wade, that's just one of them." Steve said looking confused  
"No, but, apart from Wade has he ever really had friends over? On his birthday does he celebrate with friends, do we have to tell him off for staying out past curfew doing stupid guy things with his friends, does he ever tell stories about what he and his friends do, have we ever had to tell him off for talking on the phone for too long? Can you name any friend except for Wade?" Tony asked and Steve hesitated, frowning.  
"What are you saying? He doesn't have any friends?" He asked sounding concerned   
"How did we not notice? He's our son, we're supposed to know this sort of stuff." Tony said and Steve wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him tightly.

Peter stopped outside of his room where he saw Wade, his backpack slung over one shoulder.  
"Peter, hey, what's wrong? It's not that bad." Wade said softly as he reached out and gently gripped Peter's arm to try and comfort him.  
"He's not letting you back. He says you won't be allowed over again." Peter said with a shaky voice as tears stung at his eyes.  
"It'll be alright. We can still see each other school, maybe we can study together at the library after school some days?" Wade said trying not to feel like this was the end of the world. Peter was his only friend, the only one who accepted him. It felt like they were being cut off before they'd even gotten a chance to grow.   
"I don't want to have to meet you in a library if I want to see you." Peter said softly and Wade hugged him tightly, closing his eyes and just trying to enjoy the hug. 

Peter opened his eyes and saw Steve and Tony watching them from the end of the corridor. Steve had a small smile and a knowing look in his eye while Tony had a soft expression that was usually reserved for when Steve did something romantic or sweet. Peter pulled away gently, looking over at them and Wade turned to look.  
"I guess I'll be going then." He said softly and Peter frowned as he started to walk away towards the door, he got to the end of the hallway where Tony and Steve stood. Tony blocked the way, his arms folded as he looked at Wade.  
"If I ever, ever find you with any drugs, alcohol, or smokes, if I ever catch you trying to get Peter to do something he doesn't want to do or something that could hurt him, if your ever mean to my boy; you'll never be allowed back. We clear?"   
"W-wait...are you saying-" wade began uncertainly  
"You can stay." He said before leaning closer and whispering something into Wade's ear that made him turn red and look over his shoulder at Peter anxiously. Tony leaned away and gestured for Wade to go and put his stuff down.  
"Dinner is in an hour. Leave your door open, Peter." Steve called and Peter ran up, giving them both a quick hug and murmuring a thank you before running back to join Wade.

"Hey, so what did my dad tell you?"   
"Just told me the truth." Wade said cryptically, ignoring Peter's quizzical look as the words bounced around inside my head.

'You can stay because my son seems to care an awful lot about you and you, well I think we both know your feelings towards Peter.'


	8. Chapter 8

"Buenos días, Petey" Wade said as he winked at Peter, who kissed him good morning on the taller's cheek in return.  
"Sorry, I'm late and... sweaty, damn." Peter said a little breathy, his face was red and annoyed.  
Wade wrapped an arm around the younger ones shoulders and pulled him closer.  
"Don't worry. We're not going to school today".  
Peter raised an eyebrow, confused. "We are not?" he said, emphasising the subject. He didn't remember the moment they decided to cut class. And, when he thought about it, he had never skipped school in his entire life – apart from when he was sick, obviously.  
"I just don't feel like going to school today. So... I thought you wouldn't leave me all alone in this town. I'm just a poor, tiny, defenceless boy with no-"  
"Yeah, yeah. Spare me the act, you poor, tiny boy" Peter said as he poked Wade's side, then his mouth opened in a curious smile.  
"So, where do you want to go? What's the destination, gorilla?".  
"Uhm, I have an idea... follow me!"  
It was not only Peter's first time cutting school, but it was his first time taking the bus without paying for a ticket too. Wade convinced him not to waste money for a short trip like that, and even though Peter should have been a little scared of being caught away from school, on a bus without a ticket, he wasn't scared at all. There was something in that boy, Wade, that made him feel totally relaxed, unafraid. The only fear he had, was of being separated from him, not just because Wade was his only friend, but because he knew he was Wade's only friend too, his only safe haven. He saw the way Wade was quieter, more responsible when they were together, he didn't get in the sort of trouble Wade had told him he got into before they met.  
"Hey, what's up? Is everything all right?" Wade asked him, as they sat down on a bench. "We can go back to school if you've changed your mind, huh?"  
"Absolutely not. I want to be here, with you. Or anywhere with you." Peter admitted, while Wade laid on the bench, resting his head on Peter's thighs, using them as a pillow. Peter melted as he watched him. He couldn't help but touching his cheek with a hand, and touching that skin felt like touching his heart, his fears and his sorrow.  
Meanwhile, Wade felt the warmth of Peter's touch on his face and that made him feel like he was regenerated, stronger and at the same time totally protected. A little vulnerable. But safe.  
What was that boy doing to him?  
"You have no idea, Peter, how you make me feel" he whispered, with a nearly imperceptible sound, wrapping a hand around his thin wrist, then he breathed into his palm.  
Peter heard his words. His heart missed a beat, but he tried to act normal.  
"How do I make you feel, hm?" asked Peter, stealing Wade's nose with his finger, to break the ice.  
"I can't look at you and not feel alive. Talking about these things is not, you know, my kind of thing, but... I want you to know that you make me feel like I've come back to life. I know I'm not going through this alone. And I couldn't ask for anyone better than you, Parker. I really couldn't."  
An earthquake. Wade's words were just like an earthquake to Peter. "I'm not doing anything special. But I'm happy that this is because of me. And you know what? You're right: you're not alone, Wilson".  
  
After that short break at the bench, Peter and Wade started to play hide-and-seek all around the park, like they were 9. After all that running they were starving so Wade suggested they go get something to eat. And he insisted to pay for the two of them – even if it was only a sandwich and a coke, Peter would have payed for himself, but Wade wouldn't listen to reason.  
"Thanks for the lunch, but next time, I'm buying. Okay?" said Peter, his eyes widening as he noticed it was after noon.  
"Oh my god, we've got to take the bus. We have to be at home as soon as possible or my dad will find out and this is gonna be-"  
"PETER! Calm down. It's under control. We have all the time, just breathe and trust me, okay? Everything is gonna be alright" Wade tried to reassure him.  
And Peter sighed, carrying his backpack.  
"I trust you, you idiot. It's just... I don't want to be away from you. You know what my dad would do if he ever finds out that we never went to school today".  
  
Peter and Wade were on their way to Peter's house, they were going to make it home just in time so that Tony would never know.  
Wade managed to calm Peter down and now they were both laughing, walking up Peter's driveway. But their laughter died as their eyes fell upon Tony, who looked frightfully upset, his eyes dark and serious and his arms crossed.  
He was waiting for them by the door.  
Peter froze, this was the end of the world.  
"I see you've had fun at school today, huh?" Tony started, the sarcasm obvious.  
Wade took a step towards him.  
"Mr. Stark, this is all my fault, I asked him to-"  
"Oh, Wilson, I know this is all your fucking fault" Tony interrupted him, his face was bright red with anger.  
"That's not true!" Peter tried to defend his friend.  
"Don't you dare say a word, Peter Parker. You're grounded. Forever. Don't. Say. A word. You don't want to make things worse, do you?"  
This was the second time that Peter had seen the disappointment on his dad's face.  
He just felt frustrated. He felt like a worthless nobody.  
And as if this wasn't enough, he was grounded! Fantastic.  
"You. How dare you mock me to my very face?" Tony growled, pointing a finger at the scarred boy.  
Wade tried to apologise in vain. "I'm so, so sorry, mr. Stark".  
"You don't have to!" stepped in Peter. "This is what teenagers do! Everyone has skipped school for a day! This is not a tragedy, dad!"  
"Peter, you're in no position to be saying this. Get inside. We're finishing this later" his tone ended the conversation.  
Peter's eyes moved to Wade's face. He couldn't even understand what that expression was hiding. He couldn't imagine how Wade was feeling in that moment.  
A complete idiot. He had underestimated Tony and the possibility of losing his trust and the chance to see his son. So, yes, he was a complete idiot. Stupid, stupid Wade.  
Peter just ignored his dad's presence and hugged Wade tightly and almost desperately as that was the last time he might get to hug him for a while. He was so angry and afraid. Was this a nightmare? No, it was Tony Stark, his father.  
Wade held him tightly, and before they had to break away from each other he whispered into Peter's ear "We'll get through this. I promise".  
Tony felt his blood boil, but after all, he should just let them say goodbye.  
  
When Peter went inside and left them alone, Tony became almost another person entirely.  
"I know I made a mistake,Mr. Stark, I am really sorry, but..." Wade began to speak, searching for the right words.  
"But what? We're not joking, Wade. This is about my son. I can't stand watching you ruin my boy. You can do whatever the hell you want with your life, I'm not judging you, cause I'm nobody to you, I'm not your father or your brother. But my son always goes to school, he always studies, doesn't smoke or drink alcohol, okay? You can't just come and change my son, I can't let you do this. And this is how you show that you love my son? I can't believe it. I've warned you, Wade, and you have wasted your chance. Now there is no turning back. You can't come over anymore. Just let Peter go, please. I hope I have been clear this time".  
Tony didn't even let Wade reply. He just nodded goodbye, then left him there alone.  
And what the hell was he supposed to do now?  
  
When Tony called his son's name, he received no response. So he joined him in his bedroom. Before he opened the door, he knocked on it, just for the sake of it. Even though Peter screamed "go away!" he didn't listen to him and walked in nonetheless.  
"You don't have the right to do this!This is my life, he's my only friend, you can't just stop me from seeing him, okay? God, you...!" Peter didn't even know how to fix that mess.  
"I am your father. Why do you think I'm doing this? I don't find this funny! I'm doing this for you!" Tony's voice was calmer now but this made Peter even angrier and more upset.  
"You are NOT doing this for ME. If you want to do something for me, you should just let me go!" Peter was crying without even realising it. He was so afraid of losing Wade and letting him alone.  
"I can't. I'm sorry. One day you'll understand that I'm doing the right thing. I know that you hate me right now, and that hurts me, but-" words died in his throat.  
"You know nothing, nothing! But you're right about a thing: I hate you. So please, leave me alone" Peter didn't hate him seriously, those were just overheated words.  
He regretted them the second he had spoken. But he needed to do something to make his father change his mind. Because, above all else, he needed Wade.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay, so the best is yet to come, and trust me, it isn't so far from this chapter!  
> I'd like to thank every single reader for the feedback you give us, kudos, comments, all!

Steve could hear the shouting from the kitchen. Footsteps approached and he looked up to see Tony looking more tired than Steve ever remembered seeing him.  
"You okay?" Steve asked gently as Tony sat down heavily on a chair.  
"He said he hated me." Tony said his voice cracking a little. Steve closed his eyes and sighed.  
"You know he doesn't mean it." Steve said  
"You should talk to him...he's upset, it would be best if he had somebody he could talk to."  
"Tony, I won't leave you as the bad guy. I won't do that to you." Steve said with a deep frown and suddenly Tony looked up at him.  
"Please. Please, just talk to him. Even if he really did hate me for the rest of his life if he at least has you to hug him when he's- when he's so upset and hurt then I'll be content." Tony begged with sincerity and Steve studied him carefully for a moment before nodding and walking to his sons room. He knocked gently  
"Go away!" The strangled voice yelled from behind the door and Steve felt like he could almost see him, he could just tell that Peter was curled up, a hand in front of his mouth to keep his sobs from reaching the door as he cried.  
"Peter, I'm coming in." Steve called lightly as he opened the door. Sure enough, Peter had his legs tucked up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them and was sitting on the floor in tears.  
"Dad." Peter choked out and Steve wrapped his arms around him as he started to cry harder "I'll never get to see him again." He sobbed  
"Hey, shhh. It's all going to work out, I know it will. You'll still get to see him at school right?" Steve said softly and Peter looked confused before he nodded slowly  
"I guess"  
"You think you can be really brave and strong for me and try and handle this? With time your dad will cool off, I'm sure if you give it a couple of weeks and then try taking to him he'll be likely to say it's ok. But Peter, I want you to know, what you and Wade did was wrong and your father had every right to react how he did." Steve said firmly and Peter nodded as he tried to keep back his tears  
"Ok dad. I understand. If you don't mind, I'd prefer to be alone right now." Peter said with a shaky voice and Steve sighed and then nodded as he left his little boy. The door hadn't even fully closed before he heard him start to cry again and his heart broke a little at the sound.

-1 week later-

Peter came home, closing the door behind him. He was angry and frustrated and upset. He had barely seen Wade for six days now and today when he'd met Wade for lunc the other boy was sporting a black eye. After a while of persistent pestering Wade revealed that Flash had started a fight with him. Peter knew if he had been with Wade it wouldn't have happened, he could have made sure Wade stayed calm and Flash wouldn't try taking on both of them if neither of them were rising to the bait. Peter felt utterly helpless.  
"How was school?" Steve called from the kitchen and Peter walked in to see his dad's making some coffee.  
"Terrible." He muttered darkly and Tony and Steve exchanged a look.  
"What happened?" Steve asked tentatively and Peter sighed  
"Who cares." He snapped, he didn't mean it but it was like he couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
"Don't give us that attitude, Peter." Steve warned  
"Or what?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"What are you going to do if I give you attitude? Ban me from seeing my only friend? Oh wait, you already did that one. Maybe you could ground me, oh, no, sorry, you've already done that too." Peter said sarcastically.  
"I think you need to go to your room and think long and hard about what you're saying. I expect a full apology -to both of us- when you come out." Tony said  
"I'm supposed to apologise for facts? You grounded me and forbid me to see my friend, that's a fact." Peter said frustrated.  
"Go to your room, I'm your father, you may not see it now but I only have your best interests at heart. Do you think I'm doing this just to be mean to you?"  
"You're not..." Peter mumbled under his breath  
"Not what, Peter?" Tony asked with an irritated sigh  
"You're not my dad." Peter said and Tony took a step back, he looked like he'd been hit.  
"PETER!" Steve shouted and Peter flinched.  
"I didn't- I-" Peter stammered as he watched Tony turn away from him with wide eyes. Peter thought he heard a sniffle from Tony and he turned around and ran into his room.

Peter broke down, dropping to the ground as he sobbed. Steve came in looking absolutely furious but his face softened slightly when he saw Peter.  
"You didn't have any right to say those things to-"  
"I know. I'm s-sorry. Please just go. I'll apologise p-properly later." Peter choked out, angling his body away from his dad  
"You still see him at school, it's not all that bad, is it?" Steve asked  
"It's not enough. You don't understand." Peter said as he pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face in them and trying to ignore the way his chest was throbbing painfully as though somebody had pulled out a piece of his heart.  
"I do understand." Steve said gently "I'm sure one day you will too." He said cryptically as he walked over and pressed a kiss to his sons head before leaving.  
"Make sure you apologise, you really hurt him." Steve added and Peter nodded as he cried a little harder.

Peter sat down heavily on his bed, he'd apologised and his dad had forgive him but Peter still felt like somebody had carved a hole out of his heart. He couldn't stand it anymore, he knew if his dad's found out he's be in big trouble but he couldn't survive like this. Peter pulled out his phone and texted Wade.

 **To Wade:** I can't do this anymore, I need to see you.  
**To Peter:** I miss you too but you know I'm not allowed over Petey  
**To Wade:** I don't care anymore  
**To Peter:** What are you saying  
**To Wade:** I'm saying I need you. Come over tonight, my parents will be in bed by 11pm. You can come in through my window. They don't have to know.  
**To Peter:** I'll be there  
**To Wade:** Thank you  
**To Peter:** Anything for you, Peter

Peter felt hot tears prick his eyes.  
"I missed you." He mumbled staring down at his hands, suddenly feeling uncertain of himself.  
"Hey, it's me, it's us, don't be scared, you can tell me anything, I'll never judge you. You know that, right? I missed you too. I missed you so much." Wade whispered as he gently tilted Peter's head up so he could look the boy in the eyes. Peter face slowly began to scrunch up.  
"Baby boy?" Wade asked softly and Peter launched himself at the older boy, wrapping his arms around him tightly as he sobbed into his hoodie.  
"I missed you." Peter choked out, repeating his earlier statement and Wade laughed softly.  
"I'm here now, you don't cry with those pretty eyes of yours when I'm here, okay?" Wade said softly as he tightened his grip on Peter slightly.  
"Kay." Peter whispered, relaxing his grip. Wade gently pulled him down so that his head was resting on Wade's lap, Wade's fingers running through his hair in a soothing manner.

"I want to tell you." Wade said softly and Peter looked up  
"Tell me what?"  
"About me, about my past, about my family and my skin." Wade answered and Peter sat up, looking at Wade as he considered for a moment, choosing his words carefully  
"If you want to tell me, if you truly want me to know, then I'll listen to every word but I don't want you to feel like you have to. I don't want you to be pressured." Peter said reaching out and holding Wade's hand. Wade gave him a reassuring squeeze.  
"I want to. But I've never told anyone so...I'm not really sure how..." Wade mumbled  
"Start from the beginning, tell me about your family, about your parents."  
"Ok. So...my mum. She was lovely, she was kind and beautiful and she always knew how to cheer people up. Then, umm, when I was 5 they found out she had cancer. She died a little while after my sixth birthday." Wade said and his eyes watered, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks when Peter squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
"After that...my dad took care of me. I think he was nice before she died, after though... He started drinking and even when he wasn't he still hated me. I think I reminded him of her. He was a terrible father though. He never gave me food, I had to learn how to make my own meals or how to steal food if he hadn't been shopping for a while. I hitchhiked to school. If I wanted anything I had to get it myself, that was how it worked." Wade said and Peter looked crushed  
"That's horrible." He said softly and Wade shrugged, if he let himself dwell on it he would get stuck in his misery.  
"One day I came home from school and the house was empty. It was fine for a couple of days, I figured he was just in a bender but by the end of the week I was pretty scared. I didn't know what to do. It was just over a month before anybody found out, which was pretty good for a seven year old I guess." Wade mumbled  
"Wade...I'm sorry." Peter whispered softly  
"It's ok, baby boy, everything's okay as long as I have you by my side" Wade said as he rested his head on Peter's shoulder.  
"I'll always be here for you, I'll never leave. Never. You know that, right?" Peter asked with determination  
"After that I stayed with my dads mum for a couple of months. She was the only living relative they could find, my mums parents were killed in a car crash just before I was born and my dads dad died when my dad was still a kid. Neither of them had any siblings either so it was just my grandma. She was crazy. They ended up taking me away from her when I almost died, said she was unfit for parenting and put her in a home. That was when I got shipped out to the orphanage. I was 8 by then so I managed to get a couple of homes but nobody ever liked me enough to keep me for long and once you turn 13 your chances of finding a home drop to pretty much nothing." Wade explained  
"So...if you don't mind me asking... What happened to your skin."  
"When I was 14 I got rushed to hospital after I collapsed and coughed up some blood. It was the same cancer my mum had, it got passed down through her genes. They tried everything they could and it kept getting worse, kept spreading. One day there was a new drug, it wasn't even legal but I had started looking at places that weren't legal. Well it got rid of the cancer." Wade said with a bitter laugh. "It also ruined my skin, I lost all my hair. It was bad. Sometimes... Sometimes I feel like I was supposed to die then. I mean, looking back at my life I wonder if I was ever supposed to be born at all. Sometimes I really do think I shouldn't have survived, I serve no purpose alive." Wade finishes quietly and Peter shakes his head quickly.  
"You do serve a purpose. You're the person I care about the most. I don't think I could survive in a world without you. I'm glad you survived wade, if for no other reason than to be friends with me. I need you and that makes you the most important person in the entire world to me." Peter said honestly and Wade's eyes watered.  
"Don't ever say that again, don't leave me." Peter whispered after a minute and Wade looked up at him when a tear splashed onto their enclosed hands.  
"Hey, shh, it's alright. I won't, I promise. I could never leave you, baby boy." Wade said softly "Besides, I don't think they have burritos in the after life and they definitely don't have you so really my only option is to stay." He added jokingly and Peter smiled slightly.  
"You're a dork." Peter said through a yawn.

Tony frowned across at Steve  
"Normally he wakes up earlier, especially since he's been going to bed so much earlier since he hasn't been seeing Wade. Should we check on him?" Steve asked hesitantly and Tony nodded. The two approached Peter's room and knocked very quietly. When there was no answer Tony opened the door. They were fast asleep, their arms and legs wrapped up in each other's and their head pressed closely together. Peter was totally relaxed. Steve looked across at Tony with a small frown.  
"Are we really going to be the parents who try and keep them apart? I mean, look at them, they're in love." Steve said softly and Tony nodded  
"I know." He replied quietly


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for being late, guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Wade woke up, he felt the weight of Peter's head on his shoulder. Dazed and confused by sleep, he sleepily looked out the window, and noticed that the dark of the night had been replaced by the dawn. It was one of his favourite moments of the day. It was the last moment of peace and serenity, before his usual war with the world. His eyes moved from the sky back to Peter's face. He seemed so serene, and Wade just wanted to see that look of peace on his face forever. He wished the best for that guy. Peter was so amazing and kind, if not a little naive. He was the only one who actually treated Wade well. For so long Wade had been waiting for someone special who could share his dreams, emotion and the pieces of Wade's heart. Peter Parker was all he had, he was everything.  
But if he wanted to avoid another fight with his dad, he really needed to leave. And fast. Chances are that Tony or Steve would be coming in to wake Peter up any minute now. Wade slipped out of the bed, taking care not to wake Peter. He put on his shoes, without making a sound, then he walked to the window. As he was opening it to sneak out, he felt a hand wrap around his arm and he froze.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
That voice. Wade felt his blood pumping violently through his ears. He wanted to die in that moment. Well, Tony was going to kill him anyway.  
"I swear I didn't touch your son, Mr. Stark" started Wade, as he turned around to face the man. "I just came here because Peter was-" Wade tried to explain, before Tony cut him off.  
"I don't need an explanation. Just join us for breakfast. But wake your boyfriend first." Tony said, his hand leaving Wade's arm, to give him a pat on the back.  
Wade couldn't help blushing. This was totally unexpected, and in some ways almost worse than his expectations. It seemed to be Tony's goal to embarrass him.  
"He's- He's not my boyfriend!" he said, while Tony walked through the door with a soft laugh. He's not your boyfriend yet, Tony thought.

Wade looked at Peter to see if he was awake, but fortunately he was still sleeping like an angel. He took a deep breath, then he stepped towards him, sitting by his side. Since they were already going to be late for school, it was better if he stopped looking at him.  
He started to walk with his index and middle finger - like they were two legs - from his stomach to his chest, and with a stupid and childish yet funny voice, he started calling out to him.  
"Peteeey! You better wake up, unless you want the tickle monster to kill you...".  
As Wade's touch approached his neck - a super delicate spot for him - it was inevitable that Peter woke up. Wade looked down at the boy who had a big, sleepy smile, his eyes still closed. He tried to defend himself against Wade big hands, but...  
"TICKLE ATTAAAACK!" Wade shouted, and with both of his hands, he started torturing the younger boy.  
When Peter was really awake he got up, changing from his pyjamas as Wade told him about what happend some minutes before, between him and his dad. Once he was ready, they joined Steve and Tony for breakfast. They sat together at the table, Peter drank a cup of milk while Wade stole a cookie from a jar. When Steve and Tony arrived at the table Peter and Wade greeted them. Peter hugged Tony tightly, and that was his way to thank his dad.  
"I love you, dad."

Things were quiet again. That week, Wade and Peter made up for lost time. Now that Wade was allowed to come over and visit Peter again, he was there almost every afternoon or night. They talked and played, and had pillow fights, as well as eating a lot. Wade even started to joke with Tony, like nothing bad had happened before. The two teenager were always keeping in physical contact; when Wade was sleeping over, they would have Netflix marathons after dinner until they'd fall asleep. As the night crept on and Peter would begin to grow sleepy, the younger would lay his head on Wade's shoulder and Wade would always slowly start to run his fingers through Peter's brown hair. Then Peter, with his eyes closed, would press his face into Wade's neck, cuddling him. Wade felt so peaceful when he was with that doe-eyed boy.

Wade waited five minutes for Peter after class ended before the boy left his classroom, he had left class early with the lame excuse of going to the toilet. He was standing next to the door, leaning against the wall, his backpack on the floor near his shoes.  
When the bell rung, the door opened and all of the students came out. But no trace of Peter. Wade tried to remember if he was at the right class, but he was more than sure that it wasn't wrong. So he took his backpack, put it on one shoulder and stepped towards the door. The sight of Peter's back made him grin, but when he was about to call his name, he suddenly froze.  
Wade felt a kind of fist hitting him in the stomach. It almost hurt.  
Peter was with that girl, Gwen. Wait, was Peter blushing? Wade's blood was boiling.  
He heard Peter nervously say  
"Would you like to... Uhm... I don't know, go get some ice cream one of these days? Or we can go to the cinema, if you prefer", and she was smiling.  
Wade couldn't stand there, waiting to hear the rest of that conversation, he stepped back and walked to his next class. Stupid Wade. It was obvious. Peter liked her. Gwen was so cute and clever and popular. She was so normal. Why had he even thought he had a chance with Peter? Stupid, stupid Wade. His heart was beating faster and faster, his stomach was aching and his hands were shaking. No, every single bone was shaking.  
Was that what jealousy felt like?  
As Wade tried to calm down, Peter texted him. "Where are you?"

On their way home, Peter noticed that Wade was a little weird. "What's up, big boy? You're acting a little... weird?"  
Wade, with his hoodie up, turned to face him  
"I am weird, baby boy" he replied. Then he forced a smile. "Nothing, by the way. Everything's fine. You're the weird one, today. Did I miss something?"  
Peter coughed. His face turned red. "W-well... to be honest..."  
Wade felt the jealousy come back - if it ever went away - but tried to act normal.  
"Yeah? I'm all ears"  
"I asked a girl out on a date..." he said with a little embarassed smile, scratching his head nervously.  
Wade couldn't bring himself to be happy for his friend. His smile was a little forced, once again.  
"Aaaw, little Petey has a date with his crush! Wait, who is she? Do I know her?" Wade asked, pretending he didn't know anything yet, pretending his stomach wasn't in painful knots because of the damn jealousy.  
"Gwen Stacy. And you have to shut up. I don't want my dads to know" Peter admitted.  
"Why?" Wade was a little surprised. Was Peter ashamed?  
"Just keep that chatty mouth of yours closed, please" the younger asked politely but I'm a way that also came across as serious.  
After lunch, Peter and Wade were trying to do some maths together - Peter had insisted, considering that Wade had slept for almost every math classes, and during the rare times he wasn't sleeping in class Peter saw him playing to Flappy Birds and Candy Crush on his phone. Wade was only half concentrating on Peter's words. He was watching the way his rosy lips moved, then he followed with his eyes Peter's tongue behind his white teeth. Wade wondered how those lips would have tasted. How soft they would have been against his own lips.  
"Why are you staring? Is there something in my teeth?"  
This made Wade coming back to earth. He shook his head, than just said "No, don't worry. I just got distracted. I'm sorry. You know, Petey, I was thinking about your date..."  
"Lower your voice!" Peter hissed with worry. "If Steve finds out that I'm going to have my first date, he's going to tell it to the whole- Oh my god... Oh my god, did I just say it out loud?"  
"PETER!" Wade was now shocked. "Is this seriously your first date? EVER?"  
"Could you please keep that voice down?" Peter covered Wade's mouth with a hand, worried. He didn't leave his friend's mouth even though Wade stood up. He just stood up too. He wanted to be sure that he would keep his mouth closed or at least talk with a lower volume.  
"Does this mean that you haven't even had your-" Wade freed his mouth, gently removing Peter's hand from his mouth. "...your first kiss?" he completed the question.  
Peter blushed so hard his face was now as red as a tomato. He opened his mouth to say something, but not a word left his lips.  
Wade was happy Peter's sweet, gorgeous lips haven't been touched by anyone's.  
"AW, Peter! Your lips are still virgin!"  
The glare Peter gave him after those words was indescribable. "Wade, please. I'm going to cut off that tongue of yours if you don't keep it down!"  
The situation was both funny and weird. Peter was a little ashamed by the fact that he hadn't even had his first kiss. He was sixteen! Other boys his age had lost their virginity by now and he'd never even kissed anyone.  
On the other hand, Wade's jealousy was calmed a little. He found this new piece of information about his friend both cute and sexy, in some weird way. Obviusly, he wasn't going to tell Peter.  
"Wait, Peter, does that mean you don't know how to kiss?" teased Wade.  
Peter felt anger. Shame, more than anything.  
"Mind your own business, you asshole!"  
Wade exploded in a laughter.  
"You don't know how to kiss!" he teased, caught up in making fun of his friend.  
"OF COURSE I DO!" Peter caught Wade by his sweater. Some part of him knew exactly what was about to happen. "Shut up, Wade!"  
"Make me" Wade thought, but he just said "You don't", teasing Peter and riling him up again.  
"I'll show you!" the younger warned him, just a second before he pushed Wade up against the wall and then... then it happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter leaned forward and pressed his lips to Wade's in a way that was both rough and gentle. Wade couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He couldn't even begin to describe how he felt, it was better than any drugs, better than alcohol, better than anything. Wade could honestly say he had never felt anything so amazing in his life.   
Peter's lip were soft and pink and they had a mysterious taste that he couldn't quite identify, it reminded him of cinnamon and gingerbread and was distinctly christmas like. Peter pulled back after a minute and the spell broke, reality crashing back. Peter had a mixed expression of embarrassment, awkwardness, regret and something else Wade couldn't identify.   
"Well, I guess you do know how to kiss, baby boy." Wade said with a wink and a grin. He couldn't afford to let Peter see how much that kiss had affected him. He had to act fine, for Peter's sake as well as his own. 

Peter tried to smile easily when Wade said that he knew how to kiss, he tried not to let Wade see the way his cheeks heated up and the area in his pants got a tiny bit tighter when Wade called him baby boy. He couldn't understand why the kiss had effected him so much. Was it because it was his first time? Did everybody get a little hard during their first kiss? 

After another half hour of trying to be casual Wade figured that enough time had passed that he could leave without anyone being upset, hurt, embarrassed or suspicious. Wade was seriously screwed now, all he could think about was Peter's lips on his and how Peter's mouth would feel on his neck, on his chest, on every part of his body. Wade needed time to think, so he mock saluted Peter and said he should get home to finish his history assignment and then he bailed. 

Peter tucked his shirt in and put a belt on, adjusting his hair for the twentieth time in the past 10 minutes. He walked out of his room, it was time for him to leave.  
"Don't you look fancy? Where are you going?" Steve asked suspiciously and Peter winced, he'd thought both his dad's were up in their room so he'd never even noticed Steve sitting in the kitchen.  
"Try not to freak out, I'm leaving now so I don't have time to explain but I have a date with Gwen. Bye." Peter explained as he rushed out the door before his dad could even react. Peter hurried down the drive way and for a moment he almost turned left to go to Wade's place instead of right to Gwen's. He wondered what Wade was doing tonight, would he wonder if Peter's date was going well? It wasn't until Peter got to the wrong end of Gwen's street that he realised he's been so distracted as he thought about Wade that he'd walked right past her house. He walked back, knocking on the door as he felt his stomach twist. He wondered if he was supposed to feel this much dread with absolutely no excitement. The door opened to reveal Gwen. She was wearing a tight red dress and as he stood there blankly for a minute as she stared expectantly at him an image of Wade seemed to pop into his head. His friend rolled his eyes and said  
'She wants you to compliment her, she's so desperate.'  
"You,umm, you look beautiful. It's a really nice dress." Peter said nervously, he wasn't even sure if that was what he thought and a part of him wondered why his imagination had conjured up Wade.

Wade was sitting on his bed staring at the clock. Peter would be at her house by now. Wade imagined Peter staring at Gwen with love in those big Bambi eyes, he imagined his heart speeding up the way Wade's always did when Peter did something especially cute or looked even more handsome than usual. Wade felt his throat close up and the back of his eyes sting, he hadn't realised how much this would hurt. He imagined them kissing, imagined Peter's lips moving against hers the same way they had moved against Wade's only the day before. Tears spilled and Wade wiped at them angrily. On top of it all he was terrified Peter would leave him, that he would forget about Wade. At this time tonight they would usually be playing video games or they would be watching a movie, their bodies curled into each other's in a perfect fit. Wade knew that if this date went well he would spend less time with Wade, he knew Peter wouldn't do it to be cruel but if he wanted to take her out on a date or spend any time with her he would have to leave Wade behind. Wade also knew somehow that if Peter really loved her, he would spend as much time possibly with her. Wade bit his lip as he contemplated walking into school by himself, maybe on his way to his locker he would walk past Peter as he kissed Gwen or whispered words meant only for her. Wade let out a ragged sob as he cried, he'd never hurt so much, not on his entire life, everything he had been through and nothing compared to this. 

Peter did try, he tried so hard to make it work. He did all the things he was supposed to (sometimes with prompting from his imaginary Wade) like offer her his coat when it was cold and open the door for her and give compliments at the right time. Peter tried to make conversation too, but as the night dragged on he began to realise just how different they were and it all felt vaguely wrong. When he asked her if she liked video games she laughed and shook her head, she said she couldn't understand how to play them or why anyone likes them, Wade appeared then, he didn't even say anything just raised an eyebrow and Peter swallowed nervously as he tried to bring up another topic.   
"What about movies, what type of stuff do you like? Do you like things like Star Wars and Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings?" Peter asked, surely she would like at least one of those movies, he didn't understand how it would even be possible for somebody to not like any of them. But Gwen didn't.   
"Ugh, I hated Star Wars and Lord of the rings is way too boring. Harry Potter isn't as bad but I didn't think it was great, I was glad when Dobby died." She said and Peter's eyes widened slightly, he waited a second for her to laugh and say she just wanted to say that to see the look on his face. She didn't. It was like somebody had programmed her to be the exact opposite of him. Wade was there again.  
'This is the girl you want? This cold-hearted bitch was happy when Dobby died, that's always the part that makes you cry the most and we both know that.' He said with an expression of anger and confusion 'What are you doing with this girl. She's not right for you and you know it.' He finished and Peter looked down, his stomach in knots. Well it wasn't like he could just get up and walk out, besides just because she didn't like his movies doesn't mean he wouldn't like hers, maybe he could salvage this.   
"So what sort of movies do you like?" He squeaked out.  
"I love movies like The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, The Last Song and Pretty in Pink." She said and Peter nodded  
"Oh, umm...So like romance movies?" He asked and Gwen nodded with a smile.   
'If you're her girlfriend you realise you'll have to spend time with her and watching these movies will probably become some weekly ritual. So instead of movie marathon Friday night with me you'll be watching some sappy idiots finally confess their love for each other while Gwen dabs at her tears with an embroidered handkerchief. That's how you want to spend your teenaged years?' Wade asked and Peter stood up quickly making Gwen look up in surprise.  
"Oh, sorry, I'm going to have to excuse myself and go to the bathroom." Peter said with a smile and Gwen nodded. Peter finally got into the bathroom, closing the door behind him since nobody else was in there and leaning against it. Wade appeared again, he was leaning against the wall and Peter wondered why it was so much easier to think Wade looked amazing than it was to think Gwen did.   
"What the fuck is happening." Peter whispered as he walked to the sinks and splashed some water onto his face.   
'Oh, baby boy, I think deep down you know why this is happening.' Wade said and Peter looked at the floor.  
"I don't love her...I don't even like her." Peter admitted   
'Good, but why am I here? Why me?' Wade asked and Peter shook his head, turning away.  
"Just because you're my only friend." Peter said  
'Come on, don't try that bullshit on me, I'm your fucking subconscious, you can't lie to me idiot.' Wade chastised and Peter looked up to meet his eyes.  
"Because I have feelings for you. Don't I?" Peter asked and Wade smiled and nodded. Peter looked down for a moment and when he looked back up Wade was gone. Peter looked at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out his own confused thoughts, even though he'd just admitted it he couldn't really believe it. 

Peter walked back to Gwen, sitting back down as they continued on their date of disaster. It seemed to drag on for hours and hours and Peter couldn't imagine why Gwen still seemed so infatuated even though they were different people who wanted different things in life. Finally the date was over, Peter had walked her home and he was standing on her doorstep. Gwen smiled at him sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. He knew his heart should be going at a million beats per hour, that he should do something to show he wanted her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He kept thinking about Wade and that kiss. A part of him knew, knew what was happening but he needed confirmation, he needed to know for sure before he tried to get his head around it. So when she leaned in slightly, an obvious cue for him to kiss her, he did just that. He leant forward, watched her eyes flutter closed and followed suit just as their lips met. When Peter pulled away he had the urge to wipe his lips, it wasn't that she was a bad kisser but...there was nothing, no spark, no urge to declare his undying love for her, he just wanted to go home and pretend it never happened. Gwen smiled a little self-consciously.   
"I had lots of fun tonight. I'll see you around school?" Gwen said and Peter bit his lip. He didn't want to lead her on or hurt her but he couldn't exactly say he didn't like her and that as it turns out he might actually be gay just after kissing her. Peter nodded with a wary smile.   
"Yea, I'll see you." He said, waiting until she closed her front door behind her before he turned and made his way home. 

Peter didn't know what he was doing, didn't know why he was in the line for a bar that he, as a minor, couldn't possibly get into.   
"You here alone?" Somebody asked and Peter looked to see a man in tight leather pants and a sparkly top, he had eyeliner and glittery eye shadows on.   
"Yea." Peter answered nervously  
"You better have a damn good fake ID then." The man said and Peter chewed his lip  
"I don't have a fake ID." Peter said and the man raised a well maintained eyebrow.   
"They won't let you inside. There's no way you pass for 18" the man said "why are you trying?" He asked  
"I just... I'm kind of confused and I... I don't want to go home yet, I just need a break and to relax and do something for myself and try to figure things out in my head, you know?" Peter explained and the man smirked at him.   
"Yea, I've been there, sweetie. Give it another day to a month and you'll figure out exactly what it is you're feeling. Okay, look, I'll let you in with me just this once." The man said and Peter looked surprised, barely having time to thank the man before they reached the front of the que and were inside.  
"Stay safe, don't do anything too stupid, don't accept drinks or anything else from people you don't know. Don't let anybody you don't know take you anywhere." The man said before disappearing into the throng of people. Peter looked around nervously when he spotted the bar, making his way past the hordes of people and to the bar. A man walked over, looking at him doubtfully.  
"You 18?" He asked and Peter nodded easily.  
"How else could I have gotten in?" He asked smoothly. 

Peter swallowed, ignoring the burning feeling at the back of his throat as he drank the content of the glass. Peter stumbled up, tripping over his own feet a little and the bartender looked over in concern.   
"You sure you're 18?" He asked  
"How else could I have gotten in here?" Peter slurred  
"Look, is there someone I can call? Your parents, some friends maybe? Somebody who can come pick you up. I can't let you leave like this, you could get hurt." The man said and Peter frowned.  
"Wade. I'll text Wade and he can- he can. Yea." Peter mumbled incoherently.   
"Look, you can text this Wade but I want you to stay here until somebody comes and picks you up, okay?" The bartender said with concern and Peter nodded and he got out his phone. 

TO WADE: pls don't be sleepinb im drynk and I think im fuckung in love witg you

A moment later Peter's phone started to buzz and a picture of Wade, his arm across Peter's shoulders flashed on to the screen. Peter clumsily pressed the talk button and help the phone to his ear.  
"Peter? Are you there?" Wade asked sounding worried  
"Yessss." Peter said and the bartender shot him another concerned glance as he finished serving another customer  
"Where are you?" Wade asked  
"Where? I don't... I dunno. I'm somewhere. There's drinks and music. Lots of music and loud drinks. No, the other way around. Oh, bye Wade, the very nice bartender wants to say hello." Peter said as the bartender gestures for Peter to hand him his phone.   
"Hey? Are you this bloke called Wade?" The bartender asked  
"Yea, I am, what's going on?" Wade asked tensely   
"Look, you're friend is absolutely smashed. You really need to come and get him." The man said  
"Yea, okay, just...is he alright? And where is he?" Wade asked  
"He seems to have had a rough night but physically he looks fine. We're down at the Blue Lagoon Pub on 52nd." The bartender replied  
"Ok, I'll be there in five minutes. Just don't let him leave." Wade said as he hung up. 

Wade called Peter's home phone as soon as he was off the phone, Peter would probably hate him for this but as long as he was safe. It rung for a few minutes before it picked up.  
"Peter?" Steve's anxious voice asked.  
"No, it's Wade." He replied  
"Is Peter with you?" Steve asked  
"No, but he just texted and I called him, I know where he is but I'm going to need some help getting him. He's at a bar and I don't know how to get in while I'm under aged." Wade explained feeling guilty but also relieved to be telling Steve about Peter "God knows how he got in." Wade mumbled in addition.   
"Text me the address, I'll meet you there." Steve said before hanging up. Wade's fingers danced across his phone screen and he sent the directions to Steve, climbing out his bedroom window and taking off in a jog in an attempt to get there quicker. Wade arrived and a few minutes later Steve's car pulled in. He walked straight to the front of the line, Tony just behind him and Wade trailing behind the both of them.   
"We need to get inside. now." Steve said and the body guard simply lifted an eyebrow. Steve took a step closer and he suddenly was much bigger and more intimidating than he had been five seconds ago.  
"You let my underaged son inside, you will let me in." He said calmly and the bodyguard swallowed nervously and nodded for the three of them to go through. Steve walked past, Tony purposely hit the man's shoulder with his own as he walked past and Wade hurried in after them.   
"We split up to look for him, Wade go look by the bar, if he's not there just stay there and we'll meet you there. I'll look on the second floor, Steve you look on this floor. And don't forget to check the bathrooms." Tony ordered and they all hurried to look for the youngest one here. Wade was half way to the bar when he spotted Peter, he was frowning deeply and pulling away as some sleeze bag ran his arm up and down Peter's thigh. Wade hurried over, pulling the man roughly away from Peter as anger and jealousy bubbled up inside of him.  
"Do you make it a habit to feel up drunk and vulnerable minors?" Wade hissed and the man looked a little surprised as he looked back at Peter wearily before backing away.   
"W-Wade?" Peter asked and Wade frowned as he looked at Peter, sitting on the stool next to him.   
"Hey, baby boy, are you alright?" Wade asked gently and Peter looked up at him and shook his head which alarmed Wade.  
"Tell me what's wrong? Did...umm...did your date go badly?" Wade asked sadly.  
"Technically it went well. She really likes me...I kissed her." Peter said and Wade felt his heart being shredded into even smaller pieces.   
"Isn't that a good thing?" Wade asked miserably   
"I hated it." Peter said and Wade looked up in surprise. "I hated her. She's so different to me in every way...she's not like you." Peter said and Wade's heart was beating so fast.   
"So you won't go out with her? Does that mean you'll ask another girl on a date?" Wade asked hesitantly.  
"No I won't go out with her, I might go on a date with somebody else though." Peter said and Wade looked down, his hopes sinking "But...umm...what if- what if the date wasn't with...what if it wasn't a girl?" Peter asked his voice shaky and nervous and Wade looked up to see the confusion and uncertainty in his eyes, he imagined he'd looked like that when he was trying to figure it all out.   
"I think that's okay." Wade said softly and Peter stared into his eyes with fear and desperation.  
"I don't understand." Peter said in a broken voice as tears began to run down his cheeks.   
"Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise." Wade said as he hugged him tightly, Peter buried his head into Wade's shoulder and sobbed as he clutched at him desperately. A moment later Steve and Tony arrived, looking both relieved and concerned when they saw Wade with Peter.   
"Peter? Son?" Steve asked gently and Peter pulled away, looking up at him with red eyes.  
"Daddy." He choked out in another sob before he hugged him tightly. Steve hugged him back, smoothing down his hair.  
"Shh, it's all going to be okay, you're okay, you're safe." Steve whispered comfortingly. They heard a glass shatter and looked up to see that Tony had dragged the bartender half way across the bar.  
"My 16 year old boy is a drunken mess because of you, next time somebody with the face of a twelve year old walks into your bar you ask for ID first, got it?" Tony growled and the man looked over at Peter in guilt and nodded.  
"I'm so sorry." The bartender said as Tony parted a path through the crowd, Steve following behind as he helped Peter and Wade just behind him. When they were outside they all headed for the car. Wade paused once they were all in the car, he turned to leave when Tony called out to him.   
"What are you doing?" Tony asked and Wade paused  
"Um, well, I was just going to walk home." Wade said hesitantly  
"You're not walking home alone at this time of night, besides, wouldn't you rather sleep over with Peter? If you don't want to since he's drunk then that totally fine but if you-" Tony began  
"I want to." Wade quickly interrupted and Tony smiled and exchanged a look with Steve as Wade climbed into the back seat next to Peter.   
"Wade, don't ever leave me." Peter whispered as he clutched Wade's arm tightly. Tony watched them through the mirror.  
"I won't, not ever, I promise." Wade answered quietly and Tony smiled as the car started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's @VagaryInNeverland posting this week (hold back your tears, @RegeneratingDegenerate will probably be back next week) Thanks for reading, please leave a comment or give us a kudos if you like the story, we love to hear from you! I hope you all had/will have an awesome day!


	12. Chapter 12

When Peter woke up that morning, it was almost noon. He woke up feeling a little queasy and with a killer headache. He couldn't even remember what happened the night before. All he could remember after the disaster date with Gwen, was when Wade's face had appeared from the crowd - actually he could still feel his hands on him - and he remembered Tony frightening someone in a bar; he was really furious.  
Peter pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead, his eyes closed,  
"What time is it?" he asked himself, then he moved his hand to the bedside table to take his phone. He felt a piece of paper under his fingertips, so he took it. It was a note. He instantly recognised the writing. It was Wade's.  
 _Hey, lil princess. Try to survive the hangover, I need you alive. Just rest and eat something. Don't make me worry. Text me when you're awake. Your Gorilla_

Peter internally screamed. 'YOUR GORILLA'. 'LIL PRINCESS'. He pressed the paper against his lips and couldn't help but smile. He felt so happy, and excited, and he suddenly felt the need to see him but he was also scared. He sent his friend a text.  
 _I think I'm dying. This headache is killing me. Not to talk about the hunger, I could eat an entire elephant. Anyway, I think we need to talk. Can you come over tonight?_  
It took a few minutes to stand up. He was a little afraid to sit in front of his dads, but he knew he had to, after all he couldn't hide from them forever. So he stood up, wincing at the crushing headache, then he let out a long exhale and went downstair. He found Tony and Steve in the kitchen, sitting at the table.  
Peter cleared his throat once or twice, then he broke the silence. "Good morning" he said trying to sound and act normal.  
"How are you Peter?" Steve asked him, a little concerned about the circles under Peter's eyes,as he stroked his hair gently. Tony, on the other side, sat down in front of Peter, handing him the cookie jar.  
Peter was a little weirded out; they didn't look angry, just... a little worried. He didn't know if that was better. "Fine. Head hurts a little, but it's bearable"He lied, he didn't want to make them the worried than they were already.  
"Eat your breakfast, we'll get you something for your headache later, mh?" sakd Tony, who was looking at him with an elbow on the table and his temple pressed on the palm of his hand. He was smiling in a weird way. Peter soaked a cookie in milk and then took a bite. When he looked at Steve, the man turned his face away; Peter swore he saw him grinning too. Why were they acting that way?  
"Okay, what's going on here?" Peter asked, stopping for a second, as he got his parent's attention.  
"Well, you should be the one telling us what's going on" Tony said.  
Peter's eyes widened a little, then he shrugged and took another cookie, playing it cool.  
"Nothing's going on. I'm having a breakfast. Then I'll have a shower" he said, and then he lifted the cup of milk to his mouth.  
Okay, he wasn't afraid to tell his dads he might be into guys - after all, they were gay too, they wouldn't have cared about his sexual preference- but he was afraid to admit was going on, because he was actually afraid of what was going on.  
He didn't know for sure what he was feeling or how to figure it out. He just didn't understand why he had always wanted to have a chance with Gwen, then he had one just yesterday, but after his kiss with Wade... the date with Gwen had just felt wrong. Being with her was wrong, and ironically awful. Everything they had said and done on the date was wrong, and he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
And on top of that, he had thought all the time that, if he had that exact same date with Wade it would have been completely different. He was connected with Wade; of course it would have been different.  
Peter cleared his throat again, then he started to speak.  
"Pop, dad... I may need some advice" he said with a hesitant tone. He waited for them to stop and look at him. "You know, I... I mean, a friend of mine, he's had a crush on this girl for several years. And when he finally had a date with her, everything just seemed so wrong. She's not the type he thought she was, but- that's not the point. I couldn't help but- I mean, HE couldn't help but think about his friend".  
Steve looked at Tony, then back to Peter. "And what's the problem? Feelings can change, especially at your age".  
Peter blushed a little when he answered his dad. "But he didn't know he was into... boys. And he's never seen his friend in that way, he was just a friend before they kissed. I MEAN, they don't usually kiss, it just... happened. They don't usually flirt or anything."  
"And again, what's the problem? There's nothing wrong if he likes a boy. Is he afraid of peoples judgement? Or maybe, his parents'?" Steve was trying to figure out the problem.  
"Consequences aren't the problem. He knows his parents wouldn't judge him at all, they're great and lovely and understanding. I think his problem is... he's afraid his friend doesn't feel the same. And he doesn't want to lose him or to change things between them. His friend is so, so important to him" Peter said, his chest aching. It was so hard just to think about it. He couldn't lose Wade. Not even to save the world. "What... what should he do?"  
Tony shrugged, and raised his eyebrows.  
"He could ask his friend out. If his friend cares about him, nothing's going to change between them. And who knows, I bet his friend feels the same. I've got a feeling things are going to be great between them. Tell your friends he doesn't need to worry so much. I think your friend is a very good guy".  
Peter felt a little better now, but he was still scared to death. He smiled at his dads, trying not to seem concerned.  
"I'll tell him... thank you so much, dads" said Peter, as he stood up. "Now, I really need that shower".  
Once he was in the bathroom, Peter took off all his clothes and dumped them on the floor, then he barged into the shower stall and turned on the hot water. He leaned under the shower head, letting the water run over his skin. The warmth that enveloped his body made him feel much better and almost regenerated, in some weird way. Peter let out a breath, pressing the palm of his hands against the cold tiles in front of him, leaning a little closer as he closed his eyes.  
The first thing he saw with his closed eyes was Wade. 'This makes no sense', he thought, 'I can see him even when my eyes are closed'. He recognised that expression on Wade's face, he was surprised and confused.  
Peter opened his eyes to turn off the water and just stopped, for a second. He couldn't help thinking about it. About Wade Damned Perfect Wilson and every intimate moments between them, that kiss first of all, yes, but also all those nights they had slept together in the same bed, wrapped tightly around each other; not to talk about all the hugs they had shared, all the innocent touches, and the unintentional ones too. Another kind of warmth filled him from the inside. Peter sighed heavily and closed his eyes again. He could see Wade taking off his sweater and his skinny jeans. How many time had he seen Wade doing it, showing - probably with innocence - his chest with outlined muscles, and those abs?  
Peter felt a cold chill running down the spine. His hand were trembling and tingling now. He pursed his lips slightly and stuck out his tongue, stroking his lips with it, slowly, as the feeling of Wade's hands on his body became real. Pleasure. That was exactly what he was feeling in that moment. He felt those big, warm hands running all over his body, and automatically Peter followed that almost real touch with his own hand, without even realizing it. He touched his body in all the places he was imagining Wade's hands were touching. Parts of his body that no one had ever even grazed. Or seen.  
His breath was coming rapidly now, the blood was boiling in his veins, his belly was aching from the immense pleasure.  
He was totally losing his mind over this guy.  
And in that exact moment he moved his hand between his thighs and a whisper slipped from his lips. "Wade..."

"I know we've been friends for a while now. I just feel like I can't help myself anymore. I don't expect you to feel the same, and I know this is going to be hard but... Wade, I think I'm in love with-"  
When Peter bedroom's door opened and Wade came in, Peter jumped a few inches in the air, blushing so hard he was the same color as a tomato. He moved away, leaving the mirror he'd been pretending was Wade to practice his confession, his declaration to.  
"Hey, dolly. Who were you talking with?" said Wade, the nickname made Peter feel so weak his legs were shaking, not to mention the fact Wade had scared him moments before.  
But now that Wade was there, in front of him, he didn't know how to breathe anymore.  
"Earth to Peter?" Wade said with such an innocent smile that made Peter's heart race. Peter was just staring. Like an idiot. With his mouth open. This was a disaster. He shook his head, tuning back in to reality.  
"You're-You're-You're... early" he said, babbling like a moon brain.  
Wade let out a soft laugh, amused and confused by Peter's behaviour. "Are you okay, Petey? Do you have a fever?"  
Peter laughed nervously, scratching his head.  
"I'm fine! Just give me a second, I need... to go... to the bathroom!" he said, before he ran away and locked himself in the bathroom.  
He hid the face in his hands, his heart still beating fast.  
"WHAT THE FUCK, PETER" he said, sighing in frustration and fear. He was going mad. That was the only explaination. Why was he acting like such a dork?  
He bent over the sink to wash his face, desperately trying to recover. Then he raised his head again and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Great. This was going to be a fucking mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys. I'm really sorry we haven't updated, I'm not really sure what's going on. I haven't been able to contact my co-author so I hope she's doing okay and everything's alright. I just wanted to let you guys know that I guess the story is being indefinitely put on hold? Hopefully we'll continue it because I've really enjoyed writing the story and I'm sorry to disappoint you guys! Sorry again, if anything changes I'll post an update straight away. Thank you guys so much for reading, leaving comments and giving kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know if you enjoyed it, leaving comments and kudos! :*


End file.
